


If we have each other

by Dan_Dan



Series: If we have each other [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Yondu Udonta, Big Brother Kraglin, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Cute Peter Quill, Ego's A+ Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, It have bad words, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri is a good bro, Kraglin is trying his best, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Kraglin, Yondu Udonta is a Good bro, Yondu is tired of that shit, but it is Yondu and Kraglin what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Dan/pseuds/Dan_Dan
Summary: With little money and a hard life, Kraglin struggles to keep his brother alive and with a better childhood than his own.But life loved to mock with Kraglin's face, and the destiny was there to prove that what was bad, can always get worse. In that scenario, the brothers met Yondu Udonta.(Inspired by the song If We Have Each Other, Alec Benjamin)
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: If we have each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	If we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, this is my first history in AO3 and the first history that I published in English. Yeah, English isn't my first language and I apologize for the mistakes that you may find (I'm almost sure that you gonna find it lol).  
> Man, I have a hard time trying to make their accents and I failed, sorry fot that.  
> Anyways, I love Kraglin sooooooo much, so I had to write something about his character (and I love to make my faves suffer, poor thing). Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (oh, and if you don't know the song that it was inspired, PLZ, go check it, it's perfect).

“Peter, c’mon dude, ya' know that I can’t be late” Kraglin said and shook the boy in their bed. The kid was always complaining that they shared a bed, cause now he was all grown up, but Kraglin finishes the talk with: Do you prefer food or a new bed?

“Krags, I don’t wanna go” Peter groaned, starting a tantrum. Kraglin sighed, God help him, or he would murder someone, and with “someone” he meant Peter. 

“If you get dressed in five minutes, you can stay a little more in the playground tonight” And with this, Quill got up and changed his pajamas (and pajamas meant one big shirt of Kraglin), this child was so greedy. Nha, maybe Kraglin was doing a great job with him.  
Quill hated walking, for that reason, Kraglin always made games while they’re walking. Today the game is, Peter counted the red cars and Kraglin the yellow ones, who counted more until they arrived at Kraglin's job, win. “Twelve!” Peter hollered and appointed a car. 

“This is not red” He provoked, cause better a distracted Peter than a tired Peter, believe it. “Yes, it is, and I won” Peter replied when they arrived at the first job of Wednesday, cleaning labor. 

Peter was used to the routine, so he helped his older brother with a few things, sometimes because he was a nice kid, but sometimes only to earn an ice cream. However, today Kraglin wasn’t cleaning the bathroom, but the hotel’s hall and Quill loved the public. This was a big difference between both of them, Kraglin was a lot reserved and hated socializing, and his little brother was always smiling for everyone and trying to chat, it was his charm. 

Anyway, people were greeting Peter when the boy waved for them, and someone praised the little boy for help in the cleaning (which was a big lie, cause Quill only held a broom while Kraglin did the hard work, but it was ok, cause nobody wanted getting under arrest for child labor, right?). When the cleaning was over, Obfonteri received his money and thanked the owner. 

“Peter! We’re going, stop messing around” He said seriously, because sometimes, the kid didn’t listen to him without his authoritative voice. It made him feel old, dammit. Quill said goodbye to another kid that he was talking to and ran to Kraglin.

When they were outside, the redhead giggled, Kraglin didn’t ask why the boy laughed, because he knew that the kid would tell what was so funny. “Look what I got” Peter showed the ten dollars on his hands, Kraglin smirked. When he was a brat, he pickpocketed and now, he was teaching a few things for Peter. What? Life was unfair, sue him. And Peter thinks twice before spending the money when he was the one who had a hard work on this, so for Kraglin it was only winning.

He ruffed Peter's hair. “Good job, kiddo. But remember what I said to you” Peter sighed.

“Steal the right people…” and Kraglin finished for him. 

“Or go right to the jail, ya’ need ta' have sure that ya’ won’t get in trouble, 'cuz I will not come for ya', understood?” Now, Peter pouched.

“I know, you're always saying it! But I’m a grown-up now, chill, Krags” Quill complained before catching his robot toy in his bag, Kraglin laughed at this.

9:15 a.m. They were fifteen minutes late because Peter insisted on running after a random squirrel. Kraglin had grabbed the boy's ear to hurry. “I already said that I’m sorry, you can’t…” He tried to argue with the owner, but he was cut.

“No excuses. You didn’t arrive in time, so you don’t get the full pay, and if I hear one more complaint, you won’t get anything” He put a finger in Kraglin's chest, who now was counting till ten to not punch this son of a… “Y’hear me?” The owner talked again and Kraglin only groaned and started to load the boxes. 

Peter tried to distract himself in the two hours they spent on this job, because he didn’t have the strength to lift a box and Kraglin was ignoring him. So he just ran to the nearby park, played with his toys, tried to chat with some people (and stole some of them). At the time that Kraglin finally got the money, he started to walk away, and didn’t even bother to look if Peter was following him. 

“Ugh, I hate this one! Why don’t you get the one that we both like?” The ginger said sulking at the hamburger. They were sitting on the grass of a random park. 

“Well, think about it the next time you decide to screw up and make me don’t get the full pay” He hissed. Krags was pissed, so Quill decided to don’t complain further about the food. But the lunch was really small, and he was sad after finishing the lunch. 

Obfonteri looked in the corner of his eyes and with a sigh, he threw the rest of his lunch on the boy's lap. “I don’t like these things, they taste like shit. You can have mine”. Peter analyzed him.

“Are you sure? You’re so thin lately that I’m afraid the wind might take you away” He mocked and Kraglin gave him a playful punch. 

“Just eat this thing already” A wide smile showed up on Quill's face, and Kraglin smiled watching his brother eating the lunch, not that he had a soft spot for the boy!

Anyways, it was time for the other job. Summer vacations were sucked, because he wouldn’t leave Peter at home (he suspected that the boy would explode the entire place. And the neighborhood was… unsafe), and walking to many places with a tired kid was exhausting. At least, the next job was less rough, he was a waiter in a small snack bar. But maybe today wasn’t his day.

After thirty minutes, some men were staring at Peter. Kraglin was attending to one of the clients and pretended to don’t see what was happening. Quill was a mix of a very distracted and very dumb kid, for that reason, Obfonteri had to always take care of himself plus, Peter. And after ten minutes, Peter had sat with these men, but something had screamed in Kraglin’s mind: danger. Ok, they were just sharing their food with Quill, ok, calm down, Obfonteri. But one of them started to pat the red hair, and his hands lowered to Peter's legs, this was when Kraglin freaked out.

“Peter!” He had a rough voice, that the boy (and the other adults) jumped a little on their chairs. “Peter, get yer' ass up off that chair and wait for me at the counter” When Peter didn’t move, he decided to add “Now.” And with that tone, Peter knew that if he didn’t obey, he probably would be grounded, so he obeyed. 

When the kid was far away, Obfonteri glanced to scum in human clothes. “Listen up. Right now, I’m feeling nice, so I will just give ya' one advice.” He grabbed the collar of the one who was touching Quill. “If I see any of you “talking” with ma' brother again, I'll cut yer' fingers” He pushed the man and walked back to his brother.

He crouched in front of him, Quill avoided his glare.

“Pete, look at me” Kraglin sighed when the kid didn’t make what he asked. “I’m not mad at you, buddy. Please, look at me” So that big green puppy's eyes looked at him. 

“Why did you holler at me? I didn’t make anything wrong this time, I swear. They offered me some candies, so I took it” Kraglin interrupted.

“Stop babbling and listen to me. Ya’re right, ya’ didn't make anything wrong. But ya' must stay away from these men, ok? You can do this for me?” Peter nodded. “One last question, has anyone ever touched you as they did?” Kraglin narrowed his eyes waiting for the answer.

“No, no that I can remember” Peter shrugged and Kraglin felt his body relaxing. 

“Good, never let anyone do that, understand? If someone tries to mess with you…” He waited for Quill to finish the quote.

“Kick them in the nose” Kraglin grinned.

“Yup, that’s it, or stab them. Good boy” Peter smiled when Kraglin patted his hair.

Thank god, the owner of the snack bar was a gentle lady that liked Quill a lot, so she didn’t mind allowing Peter to sleep on the sofa in her office. He told her about the incident earlier, and if it was possible, she was more outraged than Kraglin and said that she would take care of this. 

This job was one that he spent most of the day in, so when he finished, the sun had already started to set, he woke Peter who said goodbye to the owner and hugged the lady. He liked her a lot and she was one of the few people that he didn’t try to steal. “Thanks for the milkshake, Mrs. Carter” He said waving to her, and she smiled and waved back to him. 

“Are we going home now?” Peter asked and Kraglin knew that he was tired, well, to be fair, Obfonteri was tired as well. 

“Almost done, Pete. Just have one more, and we can go home” Peter gave him a weak smile. "How about we get a taxi?” Now Quill had a wide grin. 

“Wow, can we take one? Can I make the sign?” Kraglin snored.

“Go ahead”. 

The runt loved when they took taxis, because he could look for all the amazing lights, and, he didn’t have to walk. Kraglin was so tired that after giving the driver the address, he fell asleep and woke up when Peter shook him, saying that they had arrived. The last job on Wednesdays was on the Elector, the famous hotel in the town, and that was because the great casino on the base floor. 

He opened Peter’s bag to get his uniform, cause here he had to use formal clothes, like a white shirt and social pants, whatever. “Ok, the rules” Peter sighed. 

“I know, I know. Don’t talk with anyone in here, don’t run like a crazy brat, and I’m a bit offended with the brat part” Kraglin rolled his eyes. 

“Peter” 

“Okay, okay. And most important, stay away from the wallets” Kraglin stood up. 

“And stay in the kitchen with the cook, she will make something nice for ya', now go”. 

The thing is, Kraglin wasn’t sure if the boss would like to know that Peter was here with him, because he never saw the boss himself, always too busy. And the entire place screamed: fancy, not: a playground. So that was the only job that Peter had rules to follow and everything was going just fine. But remember when I said that was not a good day for Kraglin? The day was going so bad that he could exchange the pronoun “Wednesday” to “his life”.

He was serving champagne for a group of rich women, when some people started to accumulate in one place, and then, one scream. Oh, heavens give him a damn break. With charm (you can understand that as “with the charm that a giraffe could have"), he dashed to the crowd, almost spilling champagne on a man, he apologized and continued. And surprise, surprise! It was Peter. One man, tall like a rhino, grabbed Peter by his collar. 

“Put me down, asshole” Quill barked and struggled for his freedom, and the rhino (Kraglin decided to call him that way) covered Peter's mouth.

“Peter” Kraglin called him once that he passed through the circle of people. The green eyes glazed the older brother and instantly, Quill knew what to do. He bit the hand of the man, this made him drop the boy with a sour hissed. Once on the floor, Peter took his pocket knife in his boots and with a yell, buried the knife in the man's foot. What? It wasn’t Kraglin's fault that Peter saved his money one time and bought a pocket knife. Besides, ten years old was a great age to learn self-defense.

“Son of a bitch!” The man tried to get Peter, but the boy ran to his brother. Other securities started to approach and Obfonteri was ready to fight, but then, they heard a whistle. 

Everybody froze and cleared the path for a man. He was bald and with a lot of gold on his clothes and had a con smile. “Well, well, whatta do we have here?” The other man stood up, and the knife was still in his left foot. 

“Sir, this brat was the cause” Peter didn’t listen quietly to the accusation. 

“That jerk called me a street rat, and all I was doing was being nice” Rhino laughed, but without humor. 

“Trying to steal me!” And now, Kraglin counted till twenty to not hang Peter. 

“Aw, you’re such a cry baby” Quill provoked. 

“Enough” The man with a lot of gold said, he stared at the people and started to talk again. “Well, the show is over, we'll deal with the trouble. Enjoy your night” He gave them a creeping smile, that made Obfonteri chill. 

When the rich people dispersed, he turned his glare to Kraglin. “The boy is yers'?” Kraglin nodded slowly. “And ya’ know who am I?” He questioned the thin one. 

“Some weird guy with a kink for gold?” Quill mocked and Kraglin smiled but returned to the serious expression. However, the bald guy laughed, oh my, everything on that man smelled danger.

“Ya’ have guts, I'll give ya' that, boy. Ma' name is Yondu Udonta, the owner of this place.”

“The party of the weird names, seems that you’re not alone anymore” Quill murmured only to his brother, but Kraglin had just one thought: he was so screwed up. Damn it, fuckin damn it. He couldn’t lose this job, it was the best payment of all the others. “What is your name, boy? The question was for Kraglin.

“Kraglin Obfonteri, sir” They were screwed anyway, little manners wouldn’t kill him, right? 

“Hm, so, Obfonteri, you work here?” Yondu approached and Kraglin didn’t flinch.

“I just work here on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, sir” Now Yondu was a few inches from him. His blue eyes had focused on Yondu's eye. 

“As a waiter, I suppose”.

“Yes, sir” So Yondu turned his glare to the security, specifically for his foot.

“Ya’ gave my man a number, Don’tcha ya’, boy?” He seemed amused. Yondu went to the bodyguard and pulled the knife off, making the rhino scream. Udonta walked to Peter, with slow paces, and his shoes making a noise. Now, Peter was pretending that he wasn’t nervous, but what can he do? The man is a bit scary. 

“C’mon, boy. Get this” Peter had a doubt in his eyes. “I don’t bite.” He smiled only to show his teeth (oh, look, more gold), and some of them were sharp. Kraglin patted Quill's shoulders for the kid to do what Udonta had asked.

Uncertain, Peter approached and didn’t dodge his eyes of Yondu's in the process. When he caught his knife, he fastly returned to his brother. “Good boy. Well, you two can go home now” Yondu said and Kraglin didn’t know that he was holding his air until that moment. 

“What? Boss, but the brat” Yondu cut the man. 

“I think you have humiliated yerself' enough for today by losing to a child, haven’t ya, Taserface? So get lost and stop bleeding in ma' floor” Kraglin didn’t wait one more second, he took Peter by the arm and started to exit the local.

“What I told ya'? I said to not be in trouble! I told you to not steal from anybody there!” Kraglin was almost screaming. 

“You’re hurting me” Peter complained of the way Kraglin was squeezing his arm and Obfonteri let it go.

“You could’ve put us in real trouble today, and if that guy had a gun? Hm? What do ya’ have done then?” So Peter decided to scream too.

“You trained me to defend myself! I’m not dumb!” His eyes were flashing with anger, but fuck it, cause Kraglin was furious. 

“Oh, really? Ya' think that ya're so smart, Peter. So what? What worth so much that you almost got fisted?” Peter turned his gaze to the floor. “I’m waiting, Peter''. The boy murmured something, Obfonteri made a confused face. “What? I can’t hear, Peter”

So the boy finally raised his head, but didn’t stare at his brother. “ Because of me, you didn’t get the full payment earlier. I was just trying to make it up to you. I’m sorry” His voice was trembling and Obfonteri sighed, it sucked that Peter with ten years tried to provide money.

“Hey, I told ya'. What you steal, stays for you, k'?” He pulled the boy closer to him. “Just don’t make anything like that again. Now, let’s go” Peter looked at him.

“We can get a taxi?” Kraglin snored. 

“Don’t push it, you're still grounded.”

When they arrived, Peter took a shower while Kraglin made a noodle for himself, and he knew that Peter already had dinner on Elector. He was starving and feeling a little tired from not eating properly today. He took one more look in the newspaper for jobs, and then he went to bed. Peter was already snoring, but he couldn’t blame the kid, it was a long day. He laid down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

But hey! When you live in a dangerous neighborhood, you don’t sleep heavily, for that reason, Obfonteri woke up in the middle of the dawn. Something was wrong. He took his knife under his pillow and stood up gingerly, looking for someone in the house, but of everything he was expecting, this was the last thing that would cross his mind. 

“Good night, Obfonteri” And that grin, that damn grin who was in his mind in the entire night, was here.

“Udonta, whatcha are you doing here?!” He raised his voice a little and Yondu put a finger on his mouth, signalizing to Kraglin to stay quiet. 

“ We dun' wanna wake the boy, do we?” He pointed for the room without a door, where Peter was snoring light. Kraglin would question how he had entered his apartment, but the locks were pretty screwed, so he put this question aside.

“What do ya' want?” He still pointed his knife to the man who sighed.

“Put that thing down, if I want to kill you, I would have done it a lot earlier” He showed the gun on his waist and Kraglin decided to obey. “So, I have to praise you for teaching a brat how to defend himself. What makes me wonder that maybe you know as well how to fight, am I right, Kraglin?”

He narrowed his blue eyes. “I do what I have to do to survive” Yondu nodded and grinned again. 

“Hm, what do you think about I hiring you with a permanent job and with a hell better place to stay with a kid?” He crossed his legs. “And with good money”.

Kraglin wondered about telling him to go to hell, but Udonta spoke again. “Oh. Before ya' answer, I would like ta' remember ya' that I know where do you live, and I take very personal someone who steals of me, so, what’s yer' answer?” So many options, Kraglin was afraid that he couldn't choose between getting killed or not. How an awesome day, hm?

Took just one week for Peter to start to run in every place upstairs of the hotel, and on the casino on the base floor. He loved everything, the big bed he had for his own, the food, he talked with everyone (and he already knew some of them who worked in the kitchen, like the cook). For him, paradise. Kraglin couldn’t complain, he didn’t remember the last time he slept so well, but nothing was just flowers.  
Sometimes, he had to do dirty kinds of jobs, not that he minded at all, he ain’t saint. But he was afraid that one day Peter found out that at dawn, Kraglin left their room and went with Yondu to demand his money from some people, and sometimes, well, sometimes Kraglin had to cut some throats. 

Things started to go wrong when Peter was obliged to clean some parts of the Elector, this happened after two months and a half. At this point, Yondu trusted Kraglin very much, to the point to take Obfonteri not only in missions, but to drink together, play poker in his private room and Kraglin trusted in Yondu as well, that he didn’t mind letting Yondu mess with Quill, or just let them two for a moment. The brat was mouthy all the time and Udonta decided to punish him by giving some dishes in the casino. The bad part was that Peter started to not listen to Kraglin, cause in his mind, Kraglin wasn’t the boss anymore. The casino wasn’t his. They were bickering a lot lately and usually, Kraglin would let the boy do whatever he wanted, but not today. Today Quill was making a tantrum to eat the dinner, because he didn’t want the vegetables.

“Quill, stop it right now. If you don’t try you won't know if you like it or not, just one bite” The boy grimaced. 

“I don’t wanna this thing, I will not eat” Kraglin was trying his best to not explode in front of the cook.

“When we didn’t have what to eat, you would die to eat that much. So stop being a spoiled brat and eat this” Peter crossed his arms. 

“I will eat whatever I want to, you can’t oblige me! You're not my dad!” Quill shouted, and that was where Kraglin snapped. He punched the table so hard, that the plates jumped and the glass dropped.

“Ya’re right, I’m not dad, and you know why? Cause if I was him I would have abandoned you the first time I could a long time ago.” The quote was poisoned, but hadn’t enough venom. “But I think that I’m worse than him, so why don’t ya' call daddy to pick you up?” Kraglin threw his phone on the boy's lap, but Peter didn’t write any number, because Ego had never gave him his number. “Oh, what’s up, Peter? Go on, call for the best dad in the world” 

Suddenly, Peter stood up and ran out of the kitchen and Kraglin was still angry. “Sorry about that, cook. I will eat his part” The woman only smiled weakly and continued making her shifts. And when he finished his food, he thought that maybe he crossed the line with Peter, shit.  
Two days had passed after their fight, and Kraglin was smoking outside, when Yondu came up.

“Big fight, hm?” Yondu asked for one cigarette, and Kraglin passed it, lightening up for him.“I didn’t know that you smoke” Kraglin shrugged. 

“I promised Quill that I would stop” Yondu laughed a little.

“Ya’ know, when I saw you two for the first time, I thought that you were his dad” Now Kraglin was the one who laughed. 

“Shit, do I look that old?” Yondu grinned. 

“Too many kids having babies around the world” Udonta looked in his eyes. “So I don’t know, but if you wanna take that shit out of your chest, the time is now” Yondu was a big jerk? Yes. And no, he didn’t mind a bit about the brothers fight, but since that they fight, Peter was all like a kicked puppy and always with his walkman on the ear and if Kraglin was distraught, he wouldn’t make his best on his work, even less Peter with his dishes. So no, Yondu didn’t care at all, but he was trying to fix the things anyway.

“Well, our father is scum. Literally, he was only the sperm donor. This scar” Kraglin pointed for his face, his big scar. “Hot oil. He said he would teach me how to be a proper man. He was the worst. So when he appeared drunk in ma' door, with a five years old Peter, I just, I just couldn’t turn my back to the boy, y'know? And God, I tried to leave the boy a lot of times, but I didn’t. He was so scary and his momma had died. So I said to our father that I would take care of him, but he was not allowed to come to ma’ home again. And since that night, the only thing I do, it’s trying to not be like my father, trying to be better. Guess we can say that’s going wrong, ah?” He let a bitter laugh out. 

Yondu exhaled the smoke and thought for a while before answer. “Nah, ya’re doing the best you can in yer conditions and ya didn’t leave the kid even when that would be the easiest thing ta' do, right? Ya’re a good brother, Krags and I think that what everybody needs is fuck damn break. And I think that Peter thinks that way as well”. The thin man smiled, looking more peaceful. 

“Thanks, boss” Yondu patted his shoulders.

“Just talk with the boy, you two will drive me crazy with all this family drama, and I hate drama, baby blue”.

So, Kraglin decided to apply Yondu's advice in the morning, when the both of them would be more relaxed, or he hoped so. Peter was cleaning one of Yondu's expensive vases when Kraglin approached. Peter was clearly ignoring him, things would be rough. Kraglin took one tool of cleaning and started to help Peter. 

They stayed in silence during the major part of the shift. Until a moment that Quill increased the volume of his Walkman, the song was Cherry Bomb and the both of them loved this song. Obfonteri started humming the lyrics while Peter hit his foot on the floor in the rhythm. Well, the murmurs came in Kraglin and Peter singing with high voices, they were dancing and making the mimic of a guitar. “Hello world” Peter sang "I’m your wild girl” Kraglin completed and together “Che-che-che Cherry bomb!”. They both finished with a pose and giggling.

“Pete, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things for ya'” The blue eyes glared at the green ones.

“Nah, you were right. I have been sorta' spoiled brat lately. I’m sorry if I made you think that dad was better than you. You’re a lot better than he never will be. So don’t give up on me” And there were the wet eyes that Kraglin was afraid of. 

“What? No. I wouldn't give up on you because you didn’t eat yer broccoli. I handled worse things than that. Do you think that I would have taught you self-defense just to waste ma' time? Nah. Unfortunately for ya', ya’re stuck with me, little bro'' Quill smiled weakly and hugged Kraglin's torso, sniffing a little. Well, he was crying. Kraglin sighed and awkwardly patted his back.

“Let’s make a deal, no more talks about that asshole, ok?” Peter nodded but still hugging Kraglin. “Yer’ are a good kid, Peter. Dumb, but good” And this was the closest of an ‘I love you' that Peter would receive of his brother.

“Finally'' One third voice appeared and the brothers jumped a little. Yondu. “I didn’t know that ya're a dancer too, Krags'' At this point, the hug had finished and Peter was brushing his tears away. “Maybe I should change a dancer here for ya'” Yondu gave him a malicious smile and Kraglin felt his face turning red.

“Have you seen everything?” Obfonteri questioned.

“Yup. Good thing the dual is back” Peter and Kraglin exchanged smiles. “Now, you two have work to do. And boy” Udonta stared at Peter. “If you don’t obey yer' brother again, the next thing I will eat in my dinner will be your little fingers” Quill gulped. “And I love the fact that they taste like chicken” Yondu showed his sharp teeth and Peter ran to do his shifts. Kraglin started to laugh.

“I can’t believe that it worked” He said, shaking his head. 

“This gonna make him think twice before a tantrum, don’t need to thank me” Kraglin raised an eyebrow.

“Thank ya' for the fact that ya' lied to ma' brother?” Udonta looked at him with a skeptical face. 

“Who says that I was lying?” The pair laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You finished it! Thank you very much for reading, I didn't know that people still alive in this fandom haha  
> And if you liked it, I have others ideas for this series, and hopefully, my English will improve.
> 
> Random quote: Oh god, I'm so excited to see Krags again in this new movie of GoG, how about you guys?


End file.
